The Master Computer
by settled debt
Summary: Perry and Doofenshmirtz battle with desktop items when they get teleported inside the tri-state area's master computer. Doofenshmirtz then has to rescue Perry and escape while the entire building system is in full lock down. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Icon War

Perry lay on his blanket asleep. His communicator started vibrating. The platypus stood up and went over to the nearby bookcase, tilting the red and green books back. A secret passageway opened up and ha walked inside.

Perry fell through a long tube. Putting on his fedora, he fell to his chair.

A man appeared on the screen saying, "We don't know what Doofenshmirtz did this time, Agent P. But get out there for the sake of it. Good luck, Agent P!"

Perry saluted the man as he disappeared from the monitor. He jumped into his new hover jet and flew away. The top of the house opened up and the Platypus flew out.

He sent out a homing beacon that led him to the tri-state area's master computer. When Perry arrived there was a hunched back man running at the computer.

The man stopped running and said, "Oh, Perry the Platypus. This is my new invention. Well, not really mine, but I rigged it to teleport me into the computer world. Come, come, Perry the Platypus."

Perry walked over to Doofenshmirtz and stopped. The man pulled him into the computer with him.

As they entered Doofenshmirtz started talking.

He said, "Perry the Platypus, have you ever wanted to fool around with those items on your desktop. You know like the Internet icon, Recycling Bin, you get the point right?"

The man wiped his forehead as he continued, "Well, now that we are being teleported into the computer world, we will be able to do just that. And with the hi-tech weapons I could use, there's no way you could stop me!"

The man started laughing manically as they entered the computer.

Here we are, Perry the Platypus, The Computer World!"

Doofenshmirtz started choking a bit and then started laughing again.

When they got there, Doofenshmirtz immediately went over to the My Computer icon and started it up.

Doofenshmirtz said, "I wonder what this one does."

He pressed a button on the tower and it started firing lasers at Perry.

Doofenshmirtz said, "He. I got you!"

Perry went over to Mozilla Firefox and yanked its tail. It spewed out fire at Doofenshmirtz.

The man said, "Oh, it's on, Perry the Platypus!"


	2. The Internet Is Discovered

Doofenshmirtz went over to the Internet icon and grabbed the yellow ring around it. He started swinging it around aimlessly at Perry. Doofenshmirtz whacked the Mozilla Firefox icon on the head and it got stunned. Perry headed over to the Mozilla Thunderbird and hopped onto its back.

Perry flew high into the air and started zapping Doofenshmirtz. The man rushed over to the Windows Media Player and jumped behind it.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Hmm. I wonder what this does."

He turned the arrow towards the Thunderbird and pressed the middle of it. It shot out arrows, hitting the Thunderbird's wings. Perry and the Thunderbird plummeted to the ground as Doofenshmirtz continued to fire. Perry hit the ground with much force.

Perry got up and looked around for another icon.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Perry the Platypus, you cannot beat me. With all these weapons, I am invincible!"

Perry spotted another icon and stumbled toward it. He ran toward the Google Earth icon and leaped behind it. He pushed it towards Doofenshmirtz and the Windows Media Player. Doofenshmirtz got his big toe run over and the icon was crushed.

There was silence for about ten seconds. Then Doofenshmirtz started wailing. Perry chattered and headed for the start button. He jumped up and it opened the menu. He scurried towards the Turn Off Computer button.

Doofenshmirtz yelled out, "NO! If you push that button, we'll both be trapped in here forever!"

Perry looked beside him and walked over to the Log Off button then back at Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Yeah, that one's fine."

Perry jumped up and hit the button, but before he could get to the other Log Off button, Doofenshmirtz hit the Switch User button

They appeared at the very first start menu and Doofenshmirtz hit the fifth user button.

When they appeared on the user's account, Doofenshmirtz headed for the Internet icon and jumped on it. The Internet opened and they appeared on the Google website.

Doofenshmirtz ran over to the I'm Felling Lucky tab and said, "I always wanted to know what this did."

He jumped up and a new window opened. Doofenshmirtz said, "Well, this is boring. There's nothing on here! Ooh, what's that?"

He ran over to the Privacy tab and said, "I always wanted to invade someone's privacy to."

He jumped on it and it opened. Perry hit the man into the Find On This Site bar and Doofenshmirtz hit his head. When he got up the bar said Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Hey, that's cool."

The man pressed the search button and waited for it to load. When it was done loading, two links appeared.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Hey, Perry the Platypus, come over here. It has your name on it."

Perry walked over and looked where Doofenshmirtz was pointing. Perry then chattered and Doofenshmirtz said, "Here, I'll press it and see where it takes us."

Doofenshmirtz jumped towards the link button and it started loading again.

When Doofenshmirtz and Perry got there, they were on a 404 Page.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Well, that's just great. I thought it would work."

Perry climbed up to the Back Arrow and hit it with his tail.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Your boss is Major Monogram, right?"

Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz and nodded his head. Doofenshmirtz typed in Major Monogram in the search bar and hit the search tab.

When it was done loading, Doofenshmirtz read a link, "**Major Monogram**-Phineas and Ferb Wiki."

Doofenshmirtz said, "Perry the Platypus come over here. My arms are getting tired from hitting all the buttons. Would you please hit this one?"

Perry nodded his head and hit the link button with his tail. The computer started loading.


	3. The Virus Appears

While it was loading, the screen started flashing red. In big black letters it said, "**WARNING! WARNING! VIRUS ALERT! VIRUS ALERT!" **

It stopped flashing and took them to the page. Doofenshmirtz said, "Oh, that can't be good."

Doofenshmirtz looked around and saw a picture of Major Monogram and said, "Hey, Perry the platypus. Over here!"

Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz and walked over.

"It's your boss," Doofenshmirtz said pointing at the picture. "Gender: Male… REALLY! Age: Middle Aged… They have to make sure they update these things," he said chuckling to himself. "Hometown: Danville. Hey! Let's look me up!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed heading for the Search Bar.

Perry followed behind him as he ran across the screen. Then, a virus appeared.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Doofenshmirtz yelled upon seeing the virus.

It was glowing blue and it was electrical.

The virus said, "You cannot defeat me. If I can take over a master computer, then I can surely beat you!"

Perry and Doofenshmirtz got into fighting positions as the virus attacked. Perry ran over to the tools tab at the top of the screen.

Doofenshmirtz yelled out, "Come on, Perry the Platypus. Don't be afraid."

Perry opened the tools tab as the virus lunged at Doofenshmirtz. Perry hit the pop-up blocker button and turned it off. A pop-up appeared and the virus slammed into it.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Oh, now I see."

The virus exclaimed, "You're going to have to do better than that to beat me!"

The virus shot a lightning bolt at the pop-up blocker tab turning it on and breaking it.

Doofenshmirtz ran up to the URL box and started typing, "G-O-O-G-L…"

The virus sent out a whole pool of lightning zapping Doofenshmirtz and Perry.

Doofenshmirtz continued typing, "…E-**.**-C-O-M."

When he finished typing, he yelled over to Perry, "Hit the Ente… Oh, wait. That's right. The Enter Button is on the outside of the computer.

Doofenshmirtz pondered for a bit and then yelled to Perry, "Perry the Platypus, maybe if we somehow redirect the virus's attack, we could make it hit the Enter Button!"

Perry nodded his head thinking, "It's the only plan we have right now. We might as well try it out."

Doofenshmirtz yelled to Perry, "Perry the Platypus, watch out!"

Perry jumped up and the virus's lightning bolt went right under his legs. Perry then saw a magnifying glass under Doofenshmirtz. He started chattering and pointed to it. Doofenshmirtz looked over at the mammal and then to what he was pointing at.

The man said, "Good idea, Perry the Platypus!"

Doofenshmirtz jumped down and reached for the magnifying glass. The virus redirected its attention to Doofenshmirtz and yelled, "**STOP!"**

Doofenshmirtz looked up and at the virus and quickly grabbed the magnifying glass. He held it up in front of him and the lightning bolt hit it. The bolt started coming back at the virus and he ducked. The bolt of lightning hit the Enter Button and the page started loading.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Yes, Perry the Platypus, we did it." He exclaimed as the Google home page appeared on the screen.


	4. Getting Rid Of The Virus

Doofenshmirtz immediately went for the search bar when the virus attacked. Doofenshmirtz jumped out of the way and the lightning bolt hit the search bar and destroyed it.

Doofenshmirtz said, "I don't need that search bar…"

He ran over to the I'm Feeling Lucky tab and hit it. There was a smaller search bar at the top left corner of the page

"…I could use this one," he continued. The virus got even angrier and shot a lightning bolt at the second search bar.

Just then, Perry the Platypus grabbed the gear from the tools tab and threw it like a Frisbee. The lightning bolt hit the gear and it went out of control.

The gear flew towards the virus and hit it in the head.

Doofenshmirtz typed in the search box, "How to get rid of a Virus." He pressed search and the page started loading again.

Doofenshmirtz hit the link tab and again, it started loading once more.

Doofenshmirtz yelled over to Perry, "You do what this says, I'll tell you what to do!"

Perry nodded his head as the page appeared. The virus got up and tried making a bolt of lightning, but could not.

Doofenshmirtz started reading, "Go to the Protection Center and click on Protection Scan!"

Perry did just that. Then, the virus started charging at Perry, catching Doofenshmirtz's attention. Doofenshmirtz hit the Bookmarks tab and a list popped up, hitting the virus across the screen.

Doofenshmirtz continued reading, "Use Microsoft Update and install the latest updates!"

Perry installed what he had to and the virus attacked. Perry leaped out of the way, making the virus charge into the pop-up. They had to wait for the installment of the necessary items.

When the installment was done Doofenshmirtz said, "That's all it says to do.

The virus got up and released all its power. As soon as it was about to hit Perry and Doofenshmirtz, the lightning disappeared, along with the virus.

Doofenshmirtz yelled out, "That was a close one, Perry the Platypus."

Perry nodded his head as the man said, "Now, all we have to do is find a way out of here."

They both looked around desperately for a way out of the computer.


	5. The Rescue Part 1

Perry and Doofenshmirtz looked all around when Perry remembered the Log Off button. Doofenshmirtz saw what Perry was doing and followed him over.

Perry hit the first Log off button, and Doofenshmirtz hit the second Log Off button. It was taking a while and they were getting worried. But then, they disappeared and appeared backing front of the master computer.

Doofenshmirtz said, "That was fun and all, but I wouldn't want to do it again."

Just then, guards barged through the door. Perry and Doofenshmirtz hid behind a pile of wooden crates.

The leader of the guards said, "Search the whole room. I want those criminals out of here."

Doofenshmirtz was getting nervous when Perry tapped him on the shoulder.

Doofenshmirtz looked at the platypus to see what he wanted. He pointed to the nearby air duct and Doofenshmirtz nodded his head.

Perry went up first, followed by Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz was so loud, that it caught the guards attention.

A guard up front said, "Let's move!"

The guards all tried to squeeze into the air duct but couldn't fit. So they went where the air duct ended and waited.

Perry noticing the guards not coming from behind realized they were waiting for them up ahead. He took out a laser gun and cut a hole in the vent.

They both climbed through and ended up in a storage area. When Doofenshmirtz saw a shadow he hid behind crates of tuna. Parry, having not seen the shadow, went on ahead. The man rounded the corner and noticed the small creature, thus picking him up.

The man said, "Hey there little guy. What are you doing here?"

The man retraced his steps and walked into the testing area.

He then said, "I found this one roaming around up in the storage area."

Another man said, "Place him in that cage over there. I'll look at it later."

The man placed Perry in a nearby cage. Perry started chattering for Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz heard him and realized that he was probably in trouble.

Doofenshmirtz looked around to see if the coast was clear, and then ran behind another pile of crates.

Just then, two men came in talking about the animal.

The first man said, "Are we going to do blood tests, or the DNA tests, sir?"

The second man answered, "Probably blood tests. The DNA tests are far too dangerous on a newly found specimen."

The first man said, "You're probably right, s…"

Doofenshmirtz accidentally chipped some wood off of one of the crates, thus, redirecting the men's attention. The two men ran behind the crates as Doofenshmirtz ran into the next room.

The first man said, "I thought I heard… never mind."

Doofenshmirtz sat down with relief as a line of guards passed by. He saw a nearby closet and rushed inside. He looked out to see if anyone was around and then hurried over to a room marked unloading dock.

Three guards were unpacking supplies from a cargo ship when an announcement was made.

"Attention all workers, it is suspected that two criminals have broken into our facility. We will be engaging full lock down in three minutes. Thank You."

Hearing this announcement, Doofenshmirtz worried about getting out if he was able to rescue Perry. But for now, he snuck around the corner outside the room, and into the disposal area.


	6. The Rescue Part 2

Outside the room, a man entered his card into the slot by the door, thus opening it. Doofenshmirtz hid behind a pile of garbage as the man walked by. He rounded the corner and saw Doofenshmirtz out of the corner of his eye.

"Freeze," he yelled as he pulled out his gun. "Show yourself!"

Doofenshmirtz had to think quickly, so he grabbed a garbage bag and stood up, holding it in front of his face.

He started saying, "Just getting the trash."

The man lowered his gun and said, "My apologies. I thought you were the criminal."

The man walked out of the room and Doofenshmirtz lowered the bag. Breathing heavily, he walked out of the room to a nearby office.

He walked to the front desk cleared his throat. Leaning against the desk, not showing his face, he looked at a clip board, then at a clock on the wall.

He proceeded to say, "I'm Dr. Jokada, and I have an appointment for…"

He leaned in closer for a better look at the time printed on the paper.

"…4:30," he continued as the woman at the desk looked at the clipboard and then at the clock.

The woman stood up and said, "You do. Right this way, sir."

Doofenshmirtz followed the woman down a long hallway into the lab Perry was taken to.

As Doofenshmirtz passed Perry, he mouthed to him, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of there."

"Here we are," the woman said showing him to his tutor.

The man said, "Hi. I'm Dr. J. Kol, and I will be tutoring you in animal research. All you have to do is fill out theses forms saying you except the rules of conduct and all that stuff."

The man reached into his pocket and took out a pen. Clicking the top of it, he handed it to Doofenshmirtz. He filled out the forms and handed the pen back to the man.

"All right," the man said sarcastically. "If you need anything, I'll be right over there."

Doofenshmirtz immediately headed for Perry's cage when a man stopped him and asked, "Are you Dr. Jokada?"

Doofenshmirtz thought about it and said, "Yes, yes I am."

The man said, "Well, you didn't get your training yet. Choose an animal you would like to use."

Doofenshmirtz looked around trying to make it seem like it was a hard decision.

"I'll take that one," he said pointing to Perry.

Perry chattered as the man said, "OK. Just let me get him out for you."

Doofenshmirtz took Perry as the man closed his cage door.

Doofenshmirtz ran away as the man said, "All right. The first thing you need to know is…"

The man turned around and noticed they were gone.

He took out a walkie-talkie and said, "Sir, I've found the criminal. He's running out of the animal research facility with our new specimen!"

Doofenshmirtz was running, Perry in hands, when the alarm went off.

Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "That's not good!"

Perry jumped out of Doofenshmirtz's hands and into a hole in the wall. He started chewing on the wires hoping the alarm would go off, or better yet, turn off the building's full lock down system. Suddenly, the alarm went off and Perry scampered back out to Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Great idea. Now, let's get out of here!"

Perry and Doofenshmirtz ran away, quickly trying to find a place to hide for a while.


	7. Roaming Around

**This One Is A Little Shorter. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far and like this chapter as well! :)**

Perry and Doofenshmirtz find a nearby hangar and dive into the room. Nearby, a ship commander speaks to a lone pilot saying, "Are you ready for your first mission?"

The pilot replies with a positive answer and puts on his helmet. Another commander, talking to an astronaut in space exclaims, "Code Red! Code Red! Not enough oxygen! Code Red! Code Red! Assistance needed! Code Red!"

Doofenshmirtz looks at Perry and asks, "Do you think we should hide in one of the space ships, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry shrugs as Doofenshmirtz answers himself by saying, "Yes, I think we should."

He grabs Perry and runs over to an open space ship door. Then, a man walks in and asks, "Have you seen the criminals around here?"

The man in the chair says, "No sir, I haven't."

The man says, "Well, keep a look out for them. No one's going out in space until we find them. We can't turn off the full lock down until they are caught, understand?"

The sitting man squirmed back in his chair as he said, "Yes, sir."

The man walked away and Perry and Doofenshmirtz ran out of the space ship. Doofenshmirtz said to Perry, "We have to be careful around here, Perry the Platypus. If we don't, we could get caught and put into jail. We'll split up so if one of us gets caught, we could save the other one, all right, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry nodded and the two split up. While they were running around, Doofenshmirtz started singing.

**I'm not a spy, but still I'm cool.**

**I'm not a spy, but they are fools.**

**I'm not a spy, I still want jewels.**

**I'm not a spy, there are no rules.**

**Doo Doo Doo Doooooooo.**

**Doo Doo Doo Doooooooo.**

**Doo Doo Doo Doo.**

**Doo Doo Doo Doo.**

**Doo Doo Doo Doo.**

**I'm not a sp…**

Doofenshmirtz stopped singing as a guard rounded the corner. The guard yelled out, "Who's there?"

Doofenshmirtz tried running away but the guard noticed him. He ran over and tackled him to the floor. Doofenshmirtz let out a scream, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!" Perry, upon hearing his desperate cry for help rushed over and emerged at the scene, hidden behind crates carrying gallons of gasoline.

One of the gasoline tanks well over and a guard unknowingly shot it with his gun. The tank exploded as Perry ducked for cover. Doofenshmirtz grabbed Perry and ran off again.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus. I owe you one," the Dr. said as they ran into the nearest room. They knelt down behind some metal piping and took a rest. Breathing heavily, Doofenshmirtz peeked over a couple of stray barrels and stood up.

"There's no one here, Perry the Platypus. Let's go, "the Dr. said grabbing Perry once more. They ran back to the main office and Doofenshmirtz said, "My appointment is over. I have to go now."

The woman said, "I'm terribly sorry, but there's a criminal loose in the building, and opening the doors even for five seconds is too dangerous. I'm sorry."

Doofenshmirtz walked off with Perry thinking of a way to escape.


	8. Finding The Chief's Office

**It's really hard to think of a good story. I hope I'm doing well.**

Doofenshmirtz walked around the corner and saw a changing unit. He said to Perry, "Come on, Perry the Platypus. I have an idea.

Doofenshmirtz walked into the changing unit and came out three minutes later in a guard suit.

"Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said as he reached into his pocket, "There must be a map station around here somewhere. So were just going to find it."

Doofenshmirtz walked down the hall passed four guards, hoping it would work. To his surprise, it did. He then stopped and turned around asking, "Is there a map station to this place?"

One guard replied, "Yes, but I don't know where it is. Only the chief does."

Doofenschmirtz saluted them and continued walking. When he came upon another guard he stopped him and asked, "Excuse me. Do you know where the chief is?"

The guard replied, "He is not here and he won't be until we find the criminals."

"Thank you," Doofenschmirtz said walking into a room. Doofenschmirtz said to Perry, "Perry the Platypus, you can climb up the air ducts without making noise. See if you could find the central air system and see where the charge is coming from. The controls are all probably in the chief's office."

Perry nodded his head and scurried into an air duct. He climbed up to reach the ledge and headed left. A few minutes later, he found the air system. On the machine, it was printed, "Room RW-67." Perry took out his notepad and wrote it down. He then hurried out to tell Doofenschmirtz.

Doofenschmirtz was waiting, sitting by the air duct, when Perry appeared. Doofenschmirtz said, "Do you know where it is?"

Perry nodded as he took out his notepad. Handing it to Doofenschmirtz, he jumped back up in his hands.

Doofenschmirtz went to the front desk and sat in a chair. He noticed an elevator and walked in.

He said, "It goes to 28, but if we look for another elevator on that floor, I'm sure we'll find it."

Doofenschmirtz pressed the 28 button and the doors closed. When they got to the top, Perry noticed an elevator right beside them. He chattered and Doofenschmirtz followed.

They walked into the elevator and Doofenschmirtz said, "It only goes to floor 66." He was about to press the button when Perry swatted him with his tail.

Doofenschmirtz said, "Hey. What did you do that for," as Perry pressed 6 and 7 at the same time. A new button appeared and Doofenschmirtz said, "Have you been watching spy movies, Perry the Platypus?"

Doofenschmirtz pressed the button and they started ascending. When the doors opened, they ran out into the hallway.

Doofenschmirtz said, "There's only one door. That must be his office."

Doofenschmirtz ran down the hall, Perry following. When he got to the door it said, "Password Please."

Doofenschmirtz said, "Shut Up," as he pocked the lock on the door. When it opened, they ran inside.

Doofenschmirtz said, "Perry the Platypus, you look over there and I'll look over here." Doofenschmirtz grumbled as he said to himself, "He must have a note or something around here somewhere."

Just then, Perry started to chatter and Doofenschmirtz turned his attention to him. He walked over and took the paper out of Perry's hands. It said, "If lost, head to map station: Room AF-B18. P.S. Use stairs."

Doofenschmirtz moaned as he said, "We have to walk down 85 flights of stairs! Come on, Perry the Platypus. We better get going if we ever want to get there today."

Doofenschmirtz walked out of the room as Perry tried to jump in his hands.

Doofenschmirtz exclaimed, "Oh, No! If I have to walk down 85 flights of stairs, then you have to walk down 85 flights of stairs!"

Doofenschmirtz passed by the elevator heading for the stairs.

Doofenschmirtz said, "Let's do this."

**Hope you're enjoying my story so far. PLZ REVIEW! :)**


	9. Doofenschmirtz's Accident

**I know this is not long at all. I just wanted to add a little bit of humor, that's all. Keep reading. PLZ REVIEW! :)**

Doofenschmirtz was walking down the stairs when he tripped over his shoelace and fell down 17 flights of stairs. Perry quickly ran down to see if he was all right. When he got there, Doofenschmirtz picked up his head and said, "See, Perry the Platypus. That's how you get down the stairs fast."

Perry looked at Doofenschmirtz as if he were about to laugh. Doofenschmirtz quickly said, "No, Perry the Platypus. I meant to do that!"

Doofenschmirtz got up and continued walking down the stairs.


	10. Locating An Exit

Doofenschmirtz and Perry continued to walk down the seemingly endless flight of stairs. When they got to the room they walked in and Doofenschmirtz headed over to take a look at the map. He saw a note on the wall and ripped it off. Clearing his throat he read, "HAHAHA! I tricked you. You could have taken the elevator! HAHAHA!" Doofenschmirtz showed it to Perry and said, "Well, isn't that just peachy?"

Doofenschmirtz looked around near the map station and found a power button. It said, "Voice Command. Enter Command."

Doofenschmirtz said, "Secret Passageways," and the map appeared. Doofenschmirtz said to Perry, "Pretty cool, Eh?"

The machine then said, "Enter Destination." Doofenschmirtz said, "Outside."

The machine showed all the secret passage ways out of the building and said, "Enter special building features."

Doofenschmirtz said, "Full lock down." The machine covered up all the exits except for one.

Just then, there was a loud bang. Doofenschmirtz said, "The only exit is…" he looked around for an exit. "Here. On floor…" he began to talk slower. "67. All right, Perry the Platypus. Let's get to an elevator."

They walked out and a man came up to them and said, "Did you here that loud bang?"

Doofenschmirtz replied, "Yes." The man then said, "That was the elevator operator. If you're going to another floor, you'll have to use the stairs."

Doofenschmirtz exclaimed, "GREAT! I CAN'T FALL UP THE STAIRS! Come on, Perry the platypus. We better get going…AGAIN!"

Doofenschmirtz and Perry headed for the stairs as Doofenschmirtz said to Perry, "Don't think that I'm going to carry you, Perry the Platypus."

**PLZ REVIEW! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! PLZ HELP! :)**


	11. An Old Enemy

As they were heading towards the elevator, Doofenschmirtz stopped and said, "Wait, Perry the Platypus. I have an idea. Follow me."

Doofenschmirtz ran off towards the animal research lab. Quietly walking passed the workers, he snuck into the storage area. He headed for the master computer again. Doofenschmirtz said, "It's a master computer, so it could probably hack this building's systems."

Perry nodded his head as they both ran into the computer. Doofenschmirtz said to Perry, "I really never wanted to come in here again."

The computer loaded up and they appeared on the switch user page. Doofenschmirtz said, "Hey look. There's the chief's account!"

He ran over and jumped on it. A password bar appeared and Doofenschmirtz said, "Now, wouldn't it be funny if his password was Mozzarella?" the word Mozzarella appeared on the password bar and the page started loading.

Doofenschmirtz said, "Wow. I'm really good at hacking things." When the page loaded, Doofenschmirtz headed down to the start bar. He jumped and it opened. He hurried over to the control panel tab and opened that as well.

He said, "There's the security center." He headed over to press it. Just then, the virus appeared. Doofenschmirtz exclaimed, "Oh, great. You again!"

Doofenschmirtz opened the security center and read, "Firewall: On. Automatic Updates: On. Virus Protection… NOT FOUND!"

Doofenschmirtz headed for he firewall to turn it off when the virus attacked. He shot out a cannon of water at Doofenschmirtz. Perry jumped in the way, for he's a semi-aquatic egg laying mammal of action.

Doofenschmirtz said, "Thank you, Perry the Platypus."

The virus shot out balls of fire at Doofenshmirtz, but he used the firewall to protect himself.

The virus said, "You might be able to stop my fire and ice, but you still can't stop my lightning!"

Then, Doofenschmirtz headed to the Accessibility Options and the guy in the wheel chair fell off. Then Doofenschmirtz signaled Perry to come over as he grabbed the speaker from the icon right beside him.

Doofenschmirtz said, "Chatter," and he did. The sound waves blasted the virus off it's feet and into the wall. The virus picked up the add or remove programs icon and threw it at Perry. He disappeared and Doofenschmirtz said to the virus, "No one beats my nemesis, but me. And I can't even do that."

He went over to the appearance and themes icon and grabbed the pallet. Doofenschmirtz drew Perry and they were ready to fight again. Doofenschmirtz want over to the internet icon and opened it. He jumped up to the bookmarks and opened the first one he saw, !

The page started loading as Perry and the virus battled each other.


	12. The Website

When they got there, Doofenschmirtz said, "OOH! Cartoons! I love cartoons." Doofenschmirtz pressed the cartoons link and the page started loading again. Doofenschmirtz fell to the bottom when the page appeared and grabbed on to the Phineas and Ferb link. He said, "Perry the Platypus, come here."

Perry attacked the virus and scampered over. Perry's eyes widened as he hit the link with his tail. The virus was really mad now. He shot the fire water and lightning at Doofenschmirtz hitting him in the leg. Perry quickly pressed the first link on the page: The Master Computer!

Doofenschmirtz started reading while Perry battled the virus. After a while, Doofenschmirtz said, "Perry the Platypus, this is what happened to us!"

Perry's eyes widened as Doofenschmirtz continued, "Maybe if we go to another chapter, we can find out how to beat the virus."

Doofenschmirtz headed over to the next chapter tab and hit it… twelve times!

Doofenschmirtz said, "Oh, my arm HURTS!" He jumped below him and pulled the word d , down!

o n

w

Doofenshmirtz grabbed a big pencil and started writing, **"****The virus was defeated when the platypus and the handsome man came and the handsome man wrote that the virus was defeated… by the handsome man.****" **

Just then, the virus disappeared and Perry gave Doofenschmirtz a high five.

The **I** oof **am**hert **han** d **d** ry **som** ed **e** fin t e **I am**y **ha** o ack t e sy **nds** m. **ome.**

(Then Doofenschmirtz and Perry tried to find a way to hack the system.)

**This is just a little funny I made. But it goes along with the story. PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZ RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


	13. The Escape

Doofenshmirtz said to Perry, "nothing else is written down." When he looked back, he saw what he said written down. Doofenschmirtz said, "Turn off full lock down. Teleport us back to the real world."

Doofenschmirtz and Perry were teleported back to the real world and the full lock down was off. Then, all of a sudden, they were surrounded.

SONG

We know we won the fight.

Already won the duel.

We probably won the battle.

But we are still at war.

We don't need agitation.

We don't need a debate.

No time for disagreement.

No time to contemplate.

We made the soldiers fall.

We slammed guards gainst the wall.

We made the chief seem small.

We've challenged them all.

We've battled gainst the weak.

We've battled gainst the strong.

We've taken out the right.

We've destroyed all the wrong.

We've got to be big.

We've got to be tough.

We've got to train,

So we're strong enough.

We cannot be beat.

As well as be defeated.

We'll make them ask why.

We'll make them go crying away.

Crying away.

Crying away.

Crying away.

Crying away.

Crying away.

While the song was playing they defeated everybody and escaped through the ajar door.

Doofenschmirtz thanked Perry for keeping him alive and Perry just chattered back at him. Then, they both went back to their normal lives, fighting each other. Perry always winning of course.

From then on, Doofenschmirtz and Perry never went near a computer again in their lives, until Doofenschmirtz got a new computer that Perry wanted to check out.

So, as of this day, Perry and Doofenschmirtz both visit daily and post some of their own stories.

As for me, I think I'm going to take a little break from writing now and go read other people's stories. Then again, maybe not.

But just remember, Perry and Doofenschmirtz can read what you write about them, so, you know keep the insults at a down low for now until I make another full length story.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING. PLZ REVIEW! :)**

**THE END**


End file.
